godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
1967 Tulsa gang war
The 1967 Tulsa gang war was a gang war between the Greasers and Socs, two rival gangs in Tulsa, which followed the death of Socs member Robert Sheldon. In the end, the Socs were defeated in a rumble with the greasers and the war ended. Background The "greaser" culture originated in the late 1950s, with young, typically poor, teenagers dressing up in white T-Shirts and wearing black leather jackets. They were known as the Greasers because of the grease that they use in their hair to comb it backward. The "Greasers" were from the East Side. Meanwhile, there were the jocks and rich kids known as the "Socs", who spent time wrecking the greasers' homes, throwing beer blasts, and beating up greasers. They belonged to the West Side. And then the "Socs" we're scared because of the fighting... War Instigation In 1967, a war began after the death of Bob Sheldon, who was a Soc teenager. Sheldon and a few Socs, frustutrated at greasers Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade for picking up their girls, exited their blue Mustang and attempted to drown Curtis in the fountain of the park that Curtis and Cade were hanging out in. Cade took his switchblade and killed Sheldon, while the other Socs fled. In order to evade the police, they approached their fellow gang member Dallas Winston, who told them to hop on a train to Windrixville, to head to an abandoned church at Jay Mountain. He gave them money and a gun, while they would get water from a pump in the back of the church. War and his men, ready for the rumble.]]This Entire part is fictional except for the part above this. While the two greasers were at Jay Mountain in hiding, the police went looking for them in Texas after questioning Winston and Curtis' elder brother Sodapop. Greaser Keith Matthews was viciously beaten by the Socs, and many other Greasers shared a similar fate. The greasers found it like this: if the Socs won, things would stay the same; if the greasers won, the Socs would be out of their territory, but good. Johnny Cade recieved severe burns after rescuing children from the church, which was set on fire. He was kept in a hospital back in Tulsa, while Curtis and Winston moved back into the city. Tim Shepard's Brumly Boys gang and the Greasers won a rumble with the Socs, who wanted revenge for Bob. The Greasers won the rumble, with 20 men, including the Shepard Gang and the Brumly Boys, facing 22 Socs. The rumble forced the Socs back into the West Side. Aftermath The gang war ended, but fighting in brawls still continued. Johnny Cade died in the hospital, and a furious Dallas Winston was shot dead by police after robbing a store in the East Side. Ponyboy Curtis was put on trial for murder, but was acquitted, as the perpetrator Johnny Cade had died. Greasers and Socs continued their conflict for decades, until social differences were outmatched by racial differences or ethnic differences. Category:Gang wars